


Klainanigans! The Playdate

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kurt and Blaine dealt with the fall-out from the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! The Playdate

Kurt was worried when he went to school on Monday. He hadn’t spoken with Blaine since Saturday, and he was terrified that he was going to show up at Dalton to hear everyone whispering about what had happened. And then he’d have to change schools again.

He was pleasantly surprised. Blaine acted as though nothing had happened. Or at least, he acted as though nothing had happened until after Warblers practice.

“Coffee?” he asked Kurt casually.

Kurt, knowing there was nothing casual about what Blaine wanted, narrowed his eyes. Blaine held up his hands in a placating gesture. 

“I just want to talk.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt nodded. They walked out to his car and then drove to a nearby Starbucks. It was far too soccer mom for most of their classmates, and Kurt figured that they would be relatively free from eavesdropping.

“So,” Blaine started, squirming slightly. “Are you feeling okay?”

Kurt wrinkled up his nose, “Yeah. It hurts when he does it, but that wasn’t such a bad one. I couldn’t even feel it by dinnertime.”

“That wasn’t bad?” Blaine looked slightly green at that.

Giving a snort, Kurt replied, “No Blaine. That was not a bad one. That was fucking enjoyable compared to what it normally is.”

“Seriously?”

“The worst was the switch, but normally it’s a wooden spoon or a hairbrush. Did your parents spank you at all?”

Blaine shook his head no.

“Well, just trust me. In the future, if someone mentions a fucking switch, run. It hurt like hell.”

Blaine nodded his head at that, looking down at the table. “Why?” he asked.

“Why what?”

“Why do you do it? If it hurts I mean.”

Kurt shrugged, “It doesn’t always. I mean yeah, the spankings suck. And I’m not overly fond of time out or getting my mouth washed out with soap. He’s bossy, and it’s hard. But it’s kind of worth it. I mean, it’s not all spankings and punishment.”

Kurt smiled a little, thinking before he continued, “He’s sweet. Nobody would believe it about Noah Puckerman, but he can be incredibly thoughtful. And there’s a lot of good stuff that we do that isn’t about me being in trouble.”

“Seriously?”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he made a sarcastic face at Blaine. “Yeah seriously. I wouldn’t put up with just the punishments. Probably. But when he makes me dinner or cuddles with me? It’s nice.”

“You could get that from anyone though,” Blaine pointed out.

“What’s your deal here Blaine? You acted like you want this too. Is there some reason that you’re grilling me now?”

“I just...I just want to know if it’s worth it.”

Kurt sighed, feeling like he was stripping nude in the middle of the coffee shop. He didn’t want to tell Blaine anything, but at the same time, it had been kind of awesome to have someone to talk to. Other than Daddy that is; Noah could be sweet, but he could also issue edicts that he was unwilling to discuss. 

And, Kurt wished that he had someone at the beginning to talk to about this stuff. Those first few weeks, when they had no freaking clue what they were doing, it would have been nice.

So he tried to explain, “It’s worth it. I mean, I don’t enjoy getting spanked. Noah hits hard; it hurts. It’s not like some sex game. I’m not getting off on it. But,” he paused, trying to figure out what he was trying to explain, “I feel safe I guess? After my mom died, my dad needed me to be okay. So I was. Now? I get to be...me. Like I can be angry or mouthy or mean, and he’s still there.” Kurt laughed a little, and then continued, “He’s holding that damn spoon, but he’s still there.”

Blaine nodded, as though that had all made sense, and they both sat in silence for a while.

“You’re lucky,” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded, not sure how to respond. It wasn’t like he could tell Blaine not to worry, that it would happen for him too. Kurt had somehow fallen into this, and he loved it. He had absolutely no clue how you went looking for it.

“What do you want?” he finally asked Blaine.

Blaine looked at him, “I just wanted to talk about it. That’s all. I’ve never met anybody...”

“No,” Kurt tried to explain better. “I mean, I’m assuming you want a boyfriend like mine?”

Blaine nodded.

“So, all of it? Bath time and rules and spanking? Because I love it Blaine, but it’s hard.”

Blaine nodded again. Leaning forward, he whispered in a conspiratory tone, “I have some stuff of my own?” he looked at Kurt, who nodded. “A pacifier and a blanket. And coloring books. I have to be careful though, that nobody finds them. Sometimes, it just make me feel...I don’t know.”

“Safe,” Kurt supplied. Thinking, he continued, “You like to color?”

Blaine nodded, an eager look on his face, “I love it. I mean, I watch cartoons too some times, but I love to color.”

Kurt bit his lip, thinking. “You could maybe come and color at my house some time. If you wanted.”

He was reluctant, but Blaine seemed so lost and sad. Kurt remembered feeling like that, before. When Burt first started dating Carol, and he just felt like there was nobody watching him. 

Blaine nodded eagerly, “I’d love to. Whenever. Really, just let me know.”

“Um, how about now?” Kurt was feeling more confident now that Blaine had responded so positively, and he figured it best to do this before they both chickened out. Plus, Kurt knew that his Dad and Carol were going to be gone for a few more days. Which meant that Finn would be sleeping over at Rachel’s. The house would be empty until Daddy got there.

The smile that broke across Blaine’s face made any discomfort for Kurt worth it. They quickly gathered their things, and they went back to the Hummel house to play.

Noah was surprised when he got home from football practice and heard Kurt talking. He was even more surprised when he realized that Kurt was sitting on his bedroom floor, coloring, with Blaine.

Dropping to the floor beside his boyfriend, Noah pulled Kurt to him tightly and gave him a kiss. “What are you up to baby?” he asked.

“We’re coloring,” Kurt said, sounding very young.

“I can see that. Hi Blaine,” Noah nodded at the other boy, who blushed and looked down.

“Hi,” he said quietly, focused on his fingertips.

Although Noah had been pretty irritated with both boys on Saturday, he also felt badly for Blaine. Kurt had talked with him about the situation, and Noah decided he should probably play nice.

“Is Blaine staying for dinner?” he asked.

Kurt looked up at that, excited, “Can he?” Turning to Blaine, he smiled, “Do you want to?”

“Ummm. Okay,” Blaine replied, still blushing and avoiding eye contact.

Noah stood up and walked over to Blaine’s backpack, “Call your parents and let them know,” he said, tossing the cell phone from the front pocket over.

Blaine did as he was told while Noah began going through Kurt’s backpack. “Did you finish your homework?” he asked.

It was a formality. Kurt did his daily homework assignments. It was the projects that he had trouble with. So Noah was shocked when Kurt stopped coloring and just sat, staring at his picture.

“Kurt,” he said, making himself sound sterner. “Daddy asked you a question.”

Kurt looked up at him reluctantly, “I forgot,” he mumbled, embarrassed to be reprimanded in front of Blaine again.

Daddy gave him a look, “What’s the rule Kurt?” he asked.

“Homework first, then I can play.”

“That’s right,” Noah looked at Blaine, who had hung up the phone. “Did they say it was okay?”

Blaine nodded.

“When do you need to be home by?”

Blaine shrugged, “They don’t really care.”

Noah wanted to say something about that, but he didn’t. Looking at Blaine for a moment, he made a decision.

“Did you hear what Kurt and I were just talking about?” he asked him.

Blaine nodded, and Noah walked over to stand in front of him.

“It’s good manners to answer when someone asks you a question. Did you hear what we were talking about?”

“Yes sir,” Blaine answered softly.

“Go sit on the bed,” Noah instructed him. “Kurt, you too.” He wanted them both in the same place.

Waiting until they sat down, both boys staring at their feet, he started lecturing. “This is the second time I’ve come home to find that you two decided to play rather than do your homework. What do you think we should do about that?”

Kurt looked up, “Really Daddy, I forgot. We were just having a good time, and it won’t happen again.”

“Blaine?” Noah asked, watching as the other boy forced himself to make eye contact. “What do you think we should do?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine mumbled, his face red.

Noah narrowed his eyes at both boys, watching them for a moment before he made a decision. “Last chance. Three strikes, and you’re both going to be out. Blaine, are you planning on coming over to play with Kurt again?”

“Yes sir,” Blaine was back to staring at his feet.

“Then you need to know our rules. And you need to obey them too. Understand?”

Blaine nodded. Then, remembering, he said, “Yes sir.”

“Okay then. You both need to clean up this room. I expect you upstairs, sitting at the kitchen table with your books and everything you need to work, in 5 minutes. Understood?”

“Yes Daddy,” Kurt said. 

“Blaine?” Noah prompted.

“Yes sir.”

“I’m going upstairs to start my homework. Five minutes,” he warned again. Turning, he went upstairs. He kept an eye on the clock as he pulled his books out of his bags, and he was pleased when Kurt and Blaine were at the table in time.

“Work,” he instructed.

Blaine and Kurt buckled down, and the room was silent except for the sound of pages flipping and pens scratching against paper. That lasted until Noah stood up to make dinner.

“I’m making macaroni and cheese for dinner. Neither of you are to get up before your homework is done. We’ll talk more about the rules after dinner Blaine.”

At first, when he was making dinner, they remained quiet and industrious. Then, he started hearing little problems.

Mostly, it was Kurt making little noises. After the third time, Noah walked back over to the boys. Placing his hands on the table, he bent so that he was at eye level with Kurt.

“Is there a problem Kurt?”

Kurt started to complain, but seeing Noah’s face, he stopped. “No sir. Sorry.”

“So I’m not going to have to come over here until dinner’s done?”

“No Daddy. I’m good.”

He gave Kurt one last appraising look, and then he went back to dinner. He kept a close eye on the boys, and he soon saw the problem.

Blaine was apparently bored. Every couple of minutes, he was doing little stuff. Nothing big at all, but he was poking at Kurt and kicking him. Kurt kept glaring.

Noah ran downstairs to get something from the pantry, and Kurt took the 30 seconds that afforded them.

“Knock it off Blaine,” he hissed as quietly as he could, “You don’t want him to come back over here.”

“Why? What’s he going to do to me?” Blaine gave Kurt a mischievous look.

“Nothing good. Don’t test him,” Kurt hushed as Noah came back into the room. Giving Daddy a smile, he bent back over his books and tried to finish his homework.

Noah worked on dinner, watching them. When he saw Blaine toss a scrap of paper that he had balled up at Kurt, he finally did something.

“Blaine Anderson! What are you doing?”

Blaine jumped, and then looked up guiltily. He quickly schooled his features, and smiled at Noah innocently, “Homework.”

Rolling his eyes skeptically, Noah leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, “Kurt,” he said, not taking his eyes off of Blaine, “What happens to little boys who lie?”

Unsure as to whether he should be happy that Daddy wasn’t mad at him or upset that he was being forced to discuss this, Kurt responded, “Cod liver oil.”

“That’s right. Blaine, what are you doing?”

Blaine sighed, “Bothering Kurt,” he said, nervous now.

“Corner,” Noah indicated where he expected Blaine to go and stand. Normally, Kurt was either about to get a spanking or freshly spanked. Deciding to help focus Blaine in another way, he continued his instructions, “Hands on your head and no moving.”

After he was sure that Blaine was listening, Noah hurried to finish up dinner. When everything was set, he walked over to Blaine and tapped him on the shoulder.

“How much homework do you have left?” he asked conversationally.

“Another 20 pages for lit, but we don’t have that again ‘till Wednesday,” Blaine responded, his voice a bit wobbly.

Noah sighed as he saw that Blaine had been crying, “Come here,” he said, pulling him into a hug. Rubbing his back soothingly, he waited a minute for Blaine to begin to pull away.

Noah brushed the tears off of Blaine’s cheeks and then tapped his nose, “Go put your books away.”

Blaine walked to the table. 

“Kurt, are you almost done?”

Kurt looked up, “Uh huh Daddy. I’ve got the same lit assignment, but we’ve got a free period tomorrow.”

“Alright then. Clean up, then I want you to show Blaine the bathroom so you can wash up for dinner.”

“K,” Kurt replied, eager to clear everything away so that he could eat. He lead Blaine to the bathroom, and they both washed their hands together.

Kurt couldn’t resist, “I told you,” he said. “Daddy always figures it out. You’re lucky you didn’t get smacked.”

“He wouldn’t,” Blaine replied, but he sounded a little unsure.

“Oh, he would. He really really would. And it hurts Blaine.”

Blaine, thinking that Kurt was bluffing, probably, decided not to worry about it. They finished washing their hands, and he sat down to dinner.

He was excited about the macaroni and cheese. Less so about the broccoli. So he focused on the pasta and ignored the veggies. Until Noah noticed.

“Eat your broccoli,” he instructed.

Kurt gave Blaine a knowing look. He’d had this argument with Daddy before. Not about broccoli, about cauliflower, but it ended pretty much the same way any argument ended with Daddy.

Noah got his way. Kurt’s spanking was somewhat optional, but Daddy always won. Blaine was apparently unaware of that.

“No thank you,” he replied politely.

Noah had been watching him throughout the meal, and he saw that look flitting across his face again. It was the same look that Kurt had made pretty often in the beginning. Like he wanted to see what the response was going to be.

Noah leaned over and grabbed Blaine’s hand so that he couldn’t move his fork, “I said ‘eat your broccoli,’ Blaine. You don’t want to make me repeat myself.”

Blaine made a face, pulling his hand free, “I don’t like broccoli. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Kurt watched with wide and curious eyes. He’d never seen Daddy punish anyone else before, and he was pretty sure that he was about to.

He was right. Noah stood up, pushing his chair away from the table. He pulled Blaine out of his seat, and then he stood towering over him, “Last chance Blaine.”

“No thank you,” Blaine tried to keep his voice even and pleasant, but it quivered a little. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen. Kurt had warned him, and he knew he should probably listen. But he was too damn curious.

Noah fixed that quickly, and Blaine yelped in shock and pain as he got swatted several times. 

“Eat your broccoli, or you’re going to get a spanking,” Noah warned.

Blaine sat and picked up his fork. After he took a bite of broccoli, Noah sat as well. “Good boy,” he praised quietly. Even as he was telling Blaine that though, he was wondering how long the boys would be friends before he’d end up having to spank Blaine.

Wanting to put that off for as long as possible, Noah decided to discuss the rules after dinner. 

“We don’t have a lot of them Blaine, but you have to follow our rules when you’re with Kurt. Okay?”

Blaine nodded, “Yes.”

“Alright then. You need to do what I tell you. No hitting, kicking, punching, biting or any of that. No cursing at me. Homework before you play. And no lying. Do you understand?”

“Uh huh,” Blaine said quietly. 

“Alright then. Why don’t you two play for a while Kurt? I’m going to clean up from dinner.”

Noah smiled as he watched Kurt eagerly grab Blaine’s hand and begin towing him toward the basement. It would be good for Kurt to have someone to hang out with at Dalton. Although Noah was not looking forward to what he figured was the pretty much inevitable spanking.


End file.
